Varjack
Varjack is the slash ship between Varian and Jack from the Tangled and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Varian and Jack never meet due to Jack being a DreamWorks character, while Varian is a Disney character. Both Jack and Varian long to have someone's attention that they have tried very hard to gain from the children of the world and Quirin. As Jack wants to be believed and seen by them, while Varian's wishes make his father proud of him. In the end, as Jack helps the Guardians by rounding by Jamie's friends while Varian with Rapunzel's help was finally able to free Quirin from the amber, the two were finally able to gain what they most longed for. Before Jack helps the Guardians to regain the children's belief in them Pitch had set events that made Jack look bad to the Guardians, while Varian not getting the help he need for his father had caused him to become a villain until he began to regret his rage filled actions and was later able to redeem himself. By helping Rapunzel to defeat the Separatists of Saporia before they could burn Corona to the ground with his alchemy, while Jack restores Jamie's belief in the Easter Bunny and the other Guardians with his ice magic. A bit like how Varian is able to bring the ideas he draws down to life, Jack is able to use his ice magic to drawing his rabbit drawing to actual life until it bust into falling snow. Just has Jack has a gray and white colored friend that is a type of animal, who he teases, Varian has a pet Raccoon he first met as a pest that kept wondering into his house before he decides to adopt the animal he names Ruddiger. The two also know green colored creatures that belong to a female friend of theirs, Toothiana and Rapunzel. After Jack emerged from the frozen lake he fell in as a mortal and came out as a winter spirit, his staff was given the ability to power to his powers and can glow to his touch. While Varian gained his staff, that he has tried three alchemic formula filled flasks at the top of it, which can glow in the dark, when he was making his way to Corona in a harsh blizzard. Jack and Varian have even been to underground locations that held the items they were searching for at the time, Jack's stolen Memory Box and what remained to the Sun Drop flower, even tough getting their hands on those items had gotten them in trouble with the people who the two as their friends. When their rage had gotten the better of them towards the people they blame for their misery, Jack attacks Pitch while Varian unleashes his fury towards Rapunzel and her friends. When Jack was thrown into a deep cesium by Pitch while Varian was placed in a prison cell by the Saporians, the two reflected on their actions of late and what people had said about them were right and had fell into despair over it, until Baby Tooth and Rapunzel were able to give Jack and Varian back their confidence before they escape their predicaments in order to save the people that need their help. Jack's main antagonist has power over fear and had his own fear used against him, while Varian had to face red rocks that shows people their fears and the visions they show Varian were connected to a nightmare he earlier had, but with the help of their friends who need them the two were able to fight fear itself. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. * Others try to argue that Jack is over 300 years old, compared to Varain who is only 14/15 years old. This is a popular trope in fiction pairing an immortal with a mortal (as an immortal vampire with a simple mortal human), the tragedy of their separation through the test of time a preferable tool for drama and tragedy. * Jack's powers and spirit transformation were given to him by the Man in the Moon, while Varian has studied a power that came from the moon before Cassandra merged herself with the Moonstone opal. Fanon Varjack is a slow growing Rise of the Guardians/Tangled crossover slash ship that began on Tumblr, sometime after Varian sang his solo in the special Tangled: The Series episode, "Queen for a Day". Along with the fact that both Jack and Varian have staffs as their signer weapons, that glow in their own ways and had their own snow covered scenes. Even though Varian's disbelief in magic and Jack needing none magical people, like Varian, to believe in him so he could be seen by them, makes it an unlikely ship, there are still a few fans who support it. Since Jack is a Guardian of Childhood, he would want to help Varian when he was traveling through the harsh blizzard to reach Corona and possibly after Varian's rage turned him into a villain. Before it was disproven in the events of "Destinies Colliding" and is sometimes still supported in fanon, fans had believed that Varian would have turned out to the human host of the "Moon Drop's" power, like Rapunzel is the human host of the Sun Drop, while Jackson Overland was turned into the Jack Frost by the Man in the Moon. Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the